Darkwell Chronicles
The Darkwell Chronicles is a homebrew adventure revolving around the Town of Darkwell and its surroundings within the Faerun setting. Its design allows for easy transition into other settings and Adventures. Active Heroes Balasar Dragonborn Paladin Faronil Elven Cleric Norgrim Dwarven Barbarian Guile Halfling Bard Zook Gnomish Sorcerer ShadowSmith Human Rogue Ms.Red Tiefling Monk NineFingers Dwarf Fighter The Story So Far Adventurers from far and wide have gathered to witness the Festival D'MaramaOcultis. A tenday festival ending with a full lunar eclipse. The eclipse resets an ancient protection ritual, which has contributed to Darkwell's prosperity, As the spell grows weak before its renewal, Malicious figures come to cause chaos, and some have even more impactful motives. Seven days into the festival, the players have arrived in Darkwell. They converge onto the plaza and witness a Tiefling fortune teller making radical predictions. Norgrim makes eye contact with the fortune teller, and this sends her into a show of frantic visions and doom. So transfixed by her beauty, the barbarian misses the entire divination, but one thing is clear... "He is DOOMED". A roguish looking man comes barreling through the crowd, and slams right into Zook, who is also observing this divination. The gnome screams in surprise, bringing the dwarf back to reality. The players watch as the running man continues his flight while a shady looking troupe chase him out of sight. The players are only slightly concerned with this event until a loud explosion erupts from somewhere behind the Tavern. Zook leads the pack, in responding to the explosion, accompanied by ShadowSmith, Guile, and Norgrim. Faronil and Ms.Red decide to have a drink in the wake of this event. Arriving on the scene, the party of 4 discover a man laying prone next to a large smoking hole in the ground. It is the running man. They discover a map hidden on the man before the patrol of guards converge onto the party. With no one else to blame, the party is blamed for the explosion and the death. The swift talking bard makes a plea of innocence, and the party is questioned further. Convinced of their innocence, Erdan Amakiir, the town sage, has them escorted to the tavern for drink and explanation. Dwarven mead is an exceptional way to loosen the lips of fellow bar mates, and it is revealed that ShadowSmith is in possession of the map. Erdan Amakiir looks over the map and is startled by its revelations. While much debate goes on about the origin and the location, Faronil cleverly slips the map up her sleeve, and the Monk silently takes note. The party, and the sage then decide to go research the maps symbols at the library. The Cleric woman, and the Monk woman sneak off to do some research of their own. Upon arriving at the library, the party of men discover that the map has been stolen. The women have begun a trek to the neighboring city of Rhiggs. A frantic search on the streets of Darkwell reveals nothing. SUDDENLY! A roar erupts form the well that can be heard by all of the heroes. The women rush back to town while the men stand ground and fight a pair of giant spiders that emerged from the well alongside an Ettercap, who fled into the heart of the town. A troupe of guards are quickly dispatched by the spiders. One spider is slain by the time the women arrive back at the well. The fight continues until the remaining spider is destroyed. As the bard collects entrails, the sage rushes to the party to reveal that another relic has been stolen from the library. A moonstone that is closely tied to the protection ritual of the well, has gone missing. In confusion, the players bed down for the night. The next morning at sunrise, the dragonborn Balasar arrives upon the plaza at the well. The fortune teller is seen frantically packing up her kiosk and locking up her shop. The other players have awakened and gathered at the plaza to wait for the Sage. A drunken Sand Dwarf also observes the happenings of the morning and joins the party. The sage arrives and again leads the adventurers into the tavern. After an exchange with the barkeep, a hidden staircase is revealed and the party follows Erdan down the stairs and into a long tunnel lit by green flamed torches. They walk a great distance and are greeted with an ornate door. Beyond the door is the governors' estate. Atrus Slate is the governor of Darkwell, and works very closely with Erdan to maintain the safety and economic condition of the town. After the Sage and the Governor have a brief talk about the state of things, the players are dispatched out into the town again to gather information. The Paladin and the Sorcerer head back to the library to investigate the scene of the theft. The rest of the party decide to investigate the Fortunetellers Curio shop. Satisfied with their findings, Balasar and Zook join the party at the curio shop. Together they discover a hidden door in the back of the shop that leads downwards into some sort of catacomb... The party decided to rally back at the Tavern and prepare for their delve into unknown halls beneath the city. Norgrim decides to stay at the tavern while the other players venture onward. After a long trek through a straight subterranean passage, They stumble upon a ladder leading downward and into a grand circular room. They discover passages hidden behind tapestries, and run head first into a team of cultists and bandits. A short fight ensues, and the party is victorious again. a quick search reveals a locked chest and a sleeping cultist (who is quickly dispatched upon his discovery). After examining a bookcase, the party decides to turn it over onto the floor, revealing a concealed door with red light pouring through the edges. They decide to backtrack to find a way around this mysterious and firghtening room. Ms.Red leads a small party to examine a stone door, which reveals a cave-in beyond. Balasar leads the rest of the party east, to discover a torture chamber filled with undead skeletons. A hearty fight erupts as Faronil discovers her new cleric ability to turn the undead. With the skeletons defeated, they players must press onward to discover what exactly is going on beneath the town of Darkwell. Does Goku have what it takes to defeat Freeza? Will Krillan and Bulma find the dragonballs in time? Find out on the next exciting episode of DRAGONBALL Z